Lost to Found You
by Andara
Summary: Sequel dari cerita sebelumnya, Our Way. Focused on ZoRo... Enjoy reading!
1. I missed her

Thank's for the last story's reviews. Terima kasih ya buat semua kritik dan sarannya. Aku janji berusaha untuk bikin yang lebih baik lagi.

Fic yang ini agak sedikit nyambung dari fic aku yg berjudul 'Our Way'. Tetapi yang ini focus ke cerita ZoRo.. I love them both 3. Maaf ya ada kalimat-kalimat yg memakai bhs Inggris. Soalnya aku susah banget nerjemahin kata-kata tsb ke bhs Indonesia yg enak didengar.

**One piece belongs to Oda**

Dia terbangun di pagi yang sangat cerah keesokan harinya setelah bergabung lagi dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak lagi setelah beberapa hari ini dihantui oleh mimpi buruk di setiap tidurnya. Luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai sembuh. Keadaan sudah kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Luffy, Marimo, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook, FOOOODDDD!" teriak Sanji dari dapur. Kemudian Zoro mendengar lagi Sanji memanggil Nami dan Robin, hanya saja kali ini nadanya dibuat-buat seperti biasanya.

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul semua di dapur untuk sarapan. Luffy, seperti biasanya melahap semua makanan yang tersedia di meja. Memanjangkan tangannya ke mana-mana, ke piring-piring yang masih berisi makanan. Semuanya sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan Luffy yang satu ini, kecuali Ussop yang tidak rela makanannya diambil oleh Luffy. Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua meninggalkan dapur untuk memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Ussop yang hari ini bertugas untuk membantu Sanji mencuci piring.

Zoro memutuskan untuk berlatih di dek kapal daripada berlatih di gym. _Hari sangat cerah, lebih baik aku berlatih di bawah sinar matahari, lagipula disana pasti ada _dia. Zoro mengambil 2 barbell ukuran 20kg dan membawanya ke dek. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih dari itu, tetapi Chopper memarahinya dan bersikeras bahwa Zoro tidak boleh latihan jika barbellnya lebih dari itu.

Robin sedang membaca buku di kursi favoritnya ketika Zoro sampai di dek untuk latihan. "Sudah sembuh, _Mr. Swordsman_?" sapa Robin sambil tersenyum ketika menyadari Zoro datang.

"Sudah baikkan." jawab Zoro. Kemudian ia memulai latihannya. Sambil melakukan _stretching_, mata Zoro tidak bisa lepas menatap Robin. Ia sadar diantara teman-temannya yang lain, Robin-lah orang yang paling ia rindukan selama mereka semua terpisah.

_He missed those smiles_

_He missed those eyes_

_He missed her scent  
_

_He missed everything about her_

_He love everything about her_

_She really damn beautiful_

_She really got him on his mind_

Zoro sudah menyadarinya sejak peristiwa di Enies Loby. Tetapi ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri di dalam hati.

* * *

"Luffy, kita harus berlabuh untuk memperbaiki sisi kapal yang rusak akibat gempuran Marine kemarin." kata Franky.

"Memangnya tidak bisa diperbaiki sambil jalan saja?"

" Bahan-bahannya tidak cukup, aku butuh beberapa kayu untuk mengganti yang lama."

"Aku juga butuh persediaan bahan makanan." Kata Sanji

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berlabuh di Pulau terdekat." Kata Luffy memutuskan. "Oi Nami, arahkan kapal ke Pulau terdekat"

* * *

"Apa nama Pulau ini?" Tanya Luffy ketika tiba di sebuah Pulau.

"WhiteSands Island." jawab Robin. "Pulau ini dikelilingi pasir putih, makanya dinamakan WhiteSands Island." Jelas Robin.

"Wow.." puji Luffy sambil lompat turun dari Sunny-Go. "Hey Franky, butuh berapa lama mmeperbaiki Sunny-Go? tanya Luffy.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah selesai ketika matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berkumpul lagi disini ketika matahari terbenam." Perintah Luffy. Dan semuanya pun turun dari kapal. Luffy pergi bersama Sanji ke pasar. Sebenarnya Sanji menolak karena Luffy pasti hanya akan merepotkannya, tetapi Luffy memaksa karena dia bersikeras ingin memilih sendiri dagingnya. Nami dan Robin seperti biasa pergi berbelanja, kali ini Brook dan Chopper ikut dengan mereka. Ussop memutuskan untuk membantu Franky membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dan ikut memperbaiki Sunny-Go. Dan Zoro pergi mencari tempat untuk dirinya bermeditasi.

Ketika matahari tenggelam, mereka semua sudah berada di pelabuhan lagi tempat Sunny-Go berada, hanya Zoro yang belum ada disitu seperti biasa, dia tersesat. Tetapi ternyata Franky dan Ussop belum selesai memperbaikinya. "Ternyata ada beberapa bagian yang perlu diganti, sekitar 2 jam lagi baru selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke toko buku sebentar, tadi tidak sempat." Kata Robin sambil berjalan menjauhi pelabuhan.

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja. Robin sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan _Mr. Swordsman_-nya yang belum kembali. Ia berjalan menyusuri pedesaan dan pertokoan tetapi tidak mendapati Zoro ada disana sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Robin? Kau kelihatan bingung. Apa kau tersesat?"

Robin menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan benar seperti dugaannya bahwa itu adalah suara hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Zoro.

"Apa Sunny-Go sudah selesai diperbaiki?"

"Belum. Masih ada beberapa bagian yang perlu diperbaiki. Sepertinya 2 jam lagi baru akan selesai."

"Oh kalau begitu aku masih sempat minum di bar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah." jawab Robin, tetapi Robin tidak mengikuti ke arak Zoro berjalan. "_Mr. Swordsman, bar is on this way_." Kata Robin sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju Zoro. Segera saja Zoro memutar langkahnya menuju arah yang ditunjuk Robin sambil bergumam "Aku tahu."

Review please.. ^0^


	2. Single Malt Scotch

Wow chapter 2! Pretty fast right? Yah sebelum berkutat lagi dengan skripsi dan mumpung lg ada ide jadi apa salahnya kan? Enjoy reading ;)

Title : Lost to Found You

Sub-title : Single Malt Scotch

Sesampainya di bar, Zoro dan Robin memilih untuk duduk di bar saja karena mereka hanya berdua dan hampir semua meja sudah penuh terisi.

"Mau pesan apa, Nona?" tanya si bartender

"Cosmopolitan" jawab Robin

"Dan kau, Tuan?" Tanya si bartender lagi

"Scotch" jawab Zoro. Kemudian si bartender membuatkan pesanan minuman mereka berdua.

"Scotch, huh?" kata Robin dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Zoro tidak pernah sedekat ini melihat senyum yang manis itu. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi bayangannya. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini dirindukannya. _It's really attracted him_. Robin memang benar-benar cantik, ungkapnya dalam hati tentu saja.

"Ini pesanan kalian" kata si bartender seraya memberikan satu gelas berisi cosmopolitan kepada Robin dan satu gelas scotch untuk Zoro. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi"

"Oh kami bukan pasangan" bantah mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan hal itu membuat suasana agak sedikit canggung. Mereka mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh si bartender dan menyeruputnya. Herannya, Zoro seperti melihat wajah Robin sedikit memerah. Dan Zoro berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang dibekukan oleh bartender karena pernyataan tadi. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa minum ya? Hanya minum Cosmo tapi wajahmu sudah memerah seperti itu."

Robin hampir tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar pernyataan Zoro barusan. Ia sangat tahu wajahnya memerah bukan akibat dari minuman itu. Wajahnya memerah karena perkataan bartender tadi, dan kata-kata Zoro barusan membuat pipinya semakin merah. "Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak minum." kilah Robin.

"Dulu kau suka minum kalau begitu?"

"Tidak juga sih. Aku lebih suka kopi."

"Kopi benar-benar minuman favoritmu ya? Coba ini, rasanya lebih enak dari kopi dan minuman warna _pink_ mu itu" kata Zoro sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi scotch nya kepada Robin. Robin ragu-ragu untuk mengambil gelas itu sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya dan menyeruput sedikit minuman itu.

"_oh my God, _ini keras banget" kata Robin sambil terbatuk-batuk. "_I prefer coffee and my pink." _Lanjutnya.

Zoro menyeringai mendengar perkataan Robin. Mereka terdiam lagi. Zoro memang bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara tetapi dia merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa setiap kali berada dekat dengan Robin. Itu yang membuat dirinya ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya.

"_It's very you_" kata Robin sambil menunjuk ke minuman yang sedang di minum Zoro itu. "_It's really strong_"

"_Me? Strong?_ Aku tidak akan kalah melawan Kuma dan tidak berdaya menghadapi Kizaru"

"_Mr. Swordsman_, aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari Kizaru waktu itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, kau juga sudah berusaha kan?"

"Tapii…"

"Robin, dengar. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kejadian waktu itu. Tidak aku, tidak kau dan Luffy juga tidak. _Whatever happened happens_. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Mari kita lupakan itu dan berusaha bertambah kuat untuk mencapai tujuan kita bersama-sama." Kata Zoro sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang. Robin ikut bersulang, tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Zoro melihat sepertinya Robin masih galau hatinya. Lalu entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia menarik dagu Robin mendekat kearahnya sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Robin diam saja tidak bergeming karena kaget dengan tindakan Zoro yang tiba-tiba. Robin terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. "_Did you just…_" tetapi Robin tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Maaf" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Zoro. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia berani mengambil tindakan seperti itu. Bukan dia pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Robin, tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk fokus meraih cita-citanya. Dia tidak mau perasaannya itu nantinya akan membuatnya semakin jauh dari cita-cita menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Perasaannya mungkin sudah tidak terbantahkan lagi, tetapi tindakannya barusan juga tidak dapat dibenarkan. _Unfortunately ( or fortunately )_ kenyataan bahwa bibir Robin terasa sangat lembut membuatnya ingin mencium wanita itu lagi tetapi urung ia lakukan.

Setelah Robin dapat menguasai dirinya lagi, ia berkata "Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menciumku dan bilang maaf". Lalu Robin berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat pada Zoro dan memberinya _passionate kiss._ Robin senang karena Zoro balas menciumnya, tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang hanya _light kiss. _Zoro meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggul Robin dan Robin mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Zoro sambil membelai bagian belakang rambutnya. Robin sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada Zoro. Sejak pertama ia bergabung dengan Topi Jerami, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada Zoro dan semakin lama perasaan itu semakin sulit untuk terbantahkan.

"_The scotch…. tasted better…. in your…. mouth…_"

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti berciuman ketika si bartender mengucapkan "Dan kalian bilang kalian bukan pasangan kekasih?"

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, lalu Zoro menarik tangan Robin dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua kembali ke kapal sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing sepanjang perjalanan dan mereka berdua sepakat bahwa saat ini belum tepat waktunya bagi mereka untuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka pacaran.

"Jadi sekarang kamu suka scotch?" tanya Zoro menggoda pacarnya itu. Robin hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak menjawab. Ia mengecup kilat pipi kekasihnya itu. Robin lalu melepaskan tangannya karena Sunny-Go sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Agak beda dari fic ZoRo kebanyakan ya? Yep, I decided to make it a lil different. I hope you like it. Please review ^0^


	3. Her Feelings

**Ini cuma fiksi, jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Aku bukan Eiichiro Oda **

**I do not own Onepiece, it belongs to Oda!**

**Title : Lost to Found You**

**Sub-title : Her feelings **

**Warning: rate T to M**

Sesampainya di kapal, mereka mendapati Nami sedang sibuk mengepak barang. Zoro pergi melihat Franky yang ternyata masih sibuk membetulkan kapal dan membantunya bersama Brook. Robin mendekati Nami.

"Apa kita akan menginap di Pulau ini?" tanya Robin

"Iya. Besok di kota ada festival tahunan kata seorang penduduk desa yang kami temui tadi ketika kau pergi. Luffy ingin sedikit bersenang-senang katanya, melupakan sebentar apa yang terjadi di Sabaody Arc. Ussop, Sanji dan Luffy sedang mencari tempat penginapan untuk kita."

Robin lalu membantu Nami menyiapkan segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan. "Mereka pergi lama sekali." keluh Nami.

"Nami-swwaaannn, Robin-chwaaannn, lama menunggu diriku ya." kata Sanji dengan nada lebaynya sambil berputar-putar dan satu mata yang berbentuk hati.

PLETAAAKKKK!

"Maaf Nami, kami sudah pergi keseluruh penginapan yang ada di Pulau ini tetapi semuanya sudah penuh. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin mengikuti festival besok." jelas Ussop.

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya. Banyak kapal berdatangan sejak tadi sore. Aku jadi penasaran dengan festival tahunan di Pulau ini. Kalau begitu malam ini kita tidur di kapal saja."

Zoro, Franky dan Brook bergabung dengan yang lainnya ketika Luffy berteriak-teriak memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya perbaikan Sunny Go sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu tetapi Franky memutuskan untuk melakukan perawatan pada seluruh bagian kapal.

Zoro sebenarnya ingin duduk disamping kursi Robin yang masih kosong, tetapi Nami mendahuluinya dan ketika ia ingin di sisi satunya lagi yang juga masih kosong, Chopper juga mendahuluinya. _Sial_, batinnya. Akhirnya Zoro memutar dan mengambil tempat yang masih kosong, kebetulan tempatnya tepat di depan Robin. Robin tersenyum manis kepadanya ketika Zoro duduk dan ekspresi wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan "Maaf, Nami dan Chopper mendahuluimu."

Sanji menghidangkan satu per satu hidangan makan malam keatas meja. Bukan Luffy namanya kalau makan dalam keadaan tenang dan diam. Keadaan selalu 'ramai' ketika dia makan. Setelah selesai makan, mereka satu persatu meninggalkan dapur. Brook tinggal didapur untuk membantu Sanji mencuci piring.

Malam itu adalah giliran Robin berjaga. Memang mereka tidak sedang berlayar, tetapi akan lebih baik jika ada yang berjaga. Sanji menyiapkan secangkir kopi 'penuh rasa cinta' kepadanya ketika Robin hendak pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut dan sebuah buku untuk menemaninya terjaga malam itu.

Zoro menunggu sampai kira-kira seluruh temannya tertidur lelap dan setelah itu menyelinap pergi ke crow's nest untuk menemani Robin. Robin terlelap dengan tangannya yang mendekap buku yang sedang dibacanya ketika Zoro sampai di crow's nest. Pastilah kekasihnya itu sangat lelah karena Robin bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur seperti dirinya. Zoro menunduk mengecup keningnya, mengambil buku yang sedang dipegang Robin dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut warna ungu yang tergeletak di tangan kursi itu.

Zoro membalik buku Robin dan membaca judulnya "Up From Slavery : An autobiography", ada sehelai kertas terjatuh ketika ia membuka lembaran buku tersebut. Zoro lalu mengambil kertas yang terjatuh itu dan membukanya.

_Aku tahu kau selalu melihat kearahku dengan pandangan curiga, menganggapku musuh dalam selimut._

_Aku selalu tersenyum ketika kau melihatku, berharap senyum tulusku itu dapat merubah pandanganmu terhadapku._

_Tetapi caramu memandangku rasanya sampai ke dalam jiwaku, mencairkan hatiku sedikit demi sedikit._

_Aku mulai menyukaimu._

_Ketika aku tahu kau yang menangkapku saat terjatuh akibat serangan Enel, perasaan suka itu lebih dari yang sebelumnya._

_Kau telah menyentuh hatiku._

_Seperti itulah perasaan ini bermula._

_Ketika aku berada dekat denganmu, aku merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutku._

_Tidaklah mudah mencintaimu karena aku harus menyimpannya dalam hatiku._

_Menyimpan perasaan itu sangat dalam agar tidak ada yang tahu._

_Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin agar semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, berjalan sesuai di jalurnya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu karena aku mencintaimu._

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada nakama-ku sendiri._

_Apakah mungkin bagi kita untuk bersama? _

Dia bohong jika bilang isi dari kertas itu tidak menyentuh hatinya. Dilipat kertas itu dan diselipkan lagi ketempat sebelumnya berada dan meletakkannya di meja. Zoro menunduk dan mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sekali lagi dan berbisik _"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."_

Zoro meletakkan ketiga pedangnya di atas meja dan duduk dihadapan Robin. Zoro memperhatikan wajah Robin yang tertidur pulas dengan lekat, memuji kecantikannya dalam hati dan sesekali mengelus pipinya atau membelai rambut hitamnya. Ia tidak menyangka Robin sudah lama mencintainya, mereka merasakan hal yang sama dari awal bertemu tetapi mencoba menghiraukan perasaan itu.

Robin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya ada dihadapannya dan sedang tersenyum padanya. Robin kaget karena ia tertidur padahal seharusnya ia berjaga malam. Hari itu ia memang sangat lelah dan belum sempat meminum kopi yang dibuatkan Sanji tadi. "Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?" katanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tidurlah lagi, biar aku yang berjaga" kata Zoro sambil mengelus pipi Robin.

Robin menggeleng tidak menyetujui usulan Zoro. "Itu sudah tugasku. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku berjanji tidak akan tertidur lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini."

Robin tersenyum, tentu saja ia mengharapkan Zoro akan berkata seperti itu. Ia berdiri , berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Zoro dan menciumnya. Tergoda oleh aroma tubuh Robin, Zoro membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah. Robin bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi tubuhnya agar terasa lebih nyaman, masih dipangkuan Zoro, tetapi sekarang tubuh mereka berhadapan. Zoro meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Robin dan merasakan kehalusan kulit dibalik kemeja yang dipakainya. Bibir Zoro lalu berpindah menciumi leher Robin dan terus kebawah berhenti dititik-titik erotis tubuhnya. Kehangatan tubuh Zoro mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Robin tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu, dicintai sepenuhnya oleh seorang pria. Ia merasa seperti wanita seutuhnya. Zoro kembali mencium bibir Robin, kali ini dengan lidahnya sambil membuka kancing kemeja Robin satu persatu. Zoro lalu membaringkannya ketika Robin sudah setengah telanjang dan terus menciumnya, bersiap bercinta bersama….

_**A/N: Adegan yg terakhir tidak akan ku buat lebih jauuuuhhh XD**_

_**buku yang dibaca Robin, Up From Slavery : An autobiography karya Booker T. Washington, ini bukunya beneran ada lho..**_


End file.
